Daily Chronicles: The Guardian Knight and the Little Princess
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: So there are newspapers articles of a armored vigilante and a little girl with him. Read to see what the two have been doing throughout New York City.
1. Angel with a Shotgun

**Before anything, I want to say that I'm planning on coming out of retirement of writing. And so I'm planning on using these series of oneshots to get me back into my writing habits and life. They may be not as good as my other ones, but I'll try to get back to those standards for those who normally read my stories. And to them, I want to say, 'I'm sorry'. I'm sorry I went into retirement without warning.**

**The song is 'Angel with a Shotgun' written by 'The Cab' so I don't own anything. Italics are the lyrics to the song.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Next up, Fi!"

A girl with pink hair with clear eyes with a bunny hat came onto the stage. She wore a pale violet dress that went to the little girl's knees that had a same color of short sleeve jacket. She wore a darker shade of violet for her boots. The girl looked out at the audience who was watching, it wasn't a big crowd but it wasn't just a small crowd.

She was training for this, and she knew she could do this; she had practice for weeks now. She wanted to do this,

"Whenever you're ready, Fi."

With a deep breath and letting it out, she put the microphone to her mouth and started singing.

_"__I am an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? If Love is a fight then I shall die with my heart on the trigger."_

She started the first verse, though the little girl was nervous. But she was this far, and she wanted to go all the way. And nothing will stop her. Not even the stage fright.

_"__They say Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for! Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If Love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_

She continued on, forcing her fear to the back of her mind, but it was obvious for one girl in the audience with black hair. She stood in the back and saw the nervousness of the young girl, she mouthed to the girl, 'Relax, you're doing fine. Don't worry and remember why you're doing this'. Fi noticed the black hair girl and nodded and went on.

_"__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight. Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. And Major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer!"_

The little girl continued as she started to sway her arms, feeling her limbs loosening up as she started to dance a bit on the stage.

_"__They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for! Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If Love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_

And now, the pink hair bunny hat girl was now fully dancing without a worry or fear. The eight year old girl was now fully enjoying herself. Moving from side to side as she sang the lyrics that were taught to her. The fear was all in her head. And if she got over that, then she knew that there was nothing she couldn't overcome.

_"__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know that you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight! I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_

Fi sang with pride and joy, feeling happy about doing this as the song was about to be over. She knew that she could do this. She and _her_ had practice every day of the week. And _she_ taught to Fi that if she won or lost, it wouldn't matter. But for her to have fun doing it.

_"__I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight. And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight! Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you're all that I adore. _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

And with that, the audience stood up and cheered for her. Fi saw this and smiled at the sight of it and went off stage and to her friends, Yuuki, Taisho, Carol, and Jett.

"That was a nice song, Pinkish." The wild black hair boy said to her, ruffling her hair as he gave her his classic 'Thumbs up' grins. Fi giggled at that and saw Yuuki, the blue hair girl. "Fi's song was beautiful," the blue hair girl said, giving her a hug. The pink hair little girl smiled and hugged her sister-like friend and hugged her back before went to Jett and smiled. "That was a nice song, Princess." Jett said to her, smiling at the girl. "I dedicated the song to you, Jett." The girl explained, smiling brightly and carefree. This had taken the brown hair boy by surprise, "Really? Why?" he asked softly. "Because Jett, you're my Guardian Knight." She replied simply before going to Carol, the one that told her to relax earlier. She smiled and went to her and hugging her, whispering the words:

"Thank you for teaching me that song, Carol."

* * *

**Please note that this type of story will be different for each chapter, so they won't have the same plot as the other chapters. **

**If you have an idea, please send me a PM, or a comment, of the comment section and if I use your idea, I will give you a shout-out in the author's note section.**

******Please note that the following are not mine: Yuuki, Taisho, and Carol. These characters are mine: Jett and Fi.**

**Please share any tips you are willing to give to help improve my writing again.**


	2. The Night at the Carnival

**I'm surprise to have made the second chapter for the story, but I thought it would be cute and so I wrote it. **

**Well, I hope you Read, Enjoy, and Review. :)**

* * *

It was a late night, Jett and his little 'Princess', Fi, was in a carnival on their way out when the pink hair little girl was holding Jett's hand as they were walking around as they were walking home until the little pink hair girl saw a stuff animal that was bigger than her entire body.

"Can we get it?" the little girl asked, looking up at him with her clear, beautiful eyes pleading to him. "Sure, but two tries, we need to get some funnel cakes for Taisho and Yuuki." He said to her, not wanting her to be upset if she didn't win. She smiled and hugged him happily then going to the booth and put the money down on the table, "Ready, little lady?" the worker asked, seeing the happiness of the eight year old girl. She nodded happily, "All you have to do is take a ball," the man said to her, holding up one of the plastic balls with holes in it. "And toss it into the barrel." He added then tossing it into the said barrel that was in the center of the booth. "And I'll make the first try free." He added, willing to get into some trouble for the little girl in the bunny hat.

Fi took the ball and aimed it carefully, not wanting to accidentally miss a chance to get the minimal requirements to win the stuff animal. With a flick of the wrist, she threw the ball towards the barrel, but saw that it had only hit the rim and went out of the barrel. Taking the second ball, the pink hair girl concentrated on the barrel and threw the ball at the barrel but this time, the wind got it off course and missed the barrel completely. "Hey!" the little girl whined, seeing how unfair the wind was since it blew the ball off course.

"Next game is two dollars." The guy said to them, his hand out to the two. Fi sighed and gave the man the money and getting the balls back. She picked up one ball and focused on the barrel and hoped for the best as she threw it at the barrel.

But this time, the ball was almost made it in.

Fi groaned as she got the next ball and tossed it without thinking, only hoping that this one would go in. But, it didn't.

Behind the two, a guy with a mullet was sipping his drink, chuckling to himself as he watched the girl missing and doing badly, "Bet that pink freak can't hit the side of the barn." He muttered to himself in amusement.

Hearing it, Jett put his money on the table, "My turn," he said then seeing the guy putting the balls for him. "I have to be honest; this is really a kid's game. But hey, the money is good." The guy said, trying to attempt humor until he saw the brown hair boy going to the guy with the mullet.

The next thing he knew, he ducked out of the way as he saw the older boy throwing the teen at the barrel, "Why did you do that?!" the guy behind the booth asked quickly, wanting to know why he threw a _person_ at the barrel. Jett looked at him and smiled at him while Fi went to get the stuff animal and hugging it happily,

"Nobody insults my princess."


	3. Adopting the Little Princess

Months passed as Fi was still trying to find a home as she stayed at the orphanage, she was happy and healthy, stayed out of trouble, and kind. But each and every day, she saw her friends being sent to homes and being loved. It happened every day until she was the only one left, the last child.

She cried herself to sleep as her dreams of being in a home full of love and care was fading away and was being replaced of her being forever alone. This went on until the cold, winter nights. Until... She heard someone,

"Fi, someone wants to see you."

Walking downstairs with her light purple, slightly worn out, jacket as she walked into the room and saw the person that was adopting her.

His hair was long enough to go to the bottom of his neck as it was slightly filled with dirt, sweat, and matted, had green eyes, and his body shape was on the rather slightly unhealthy skinny side.

When he saw her, he kneeled down to her height, and look into her eyes.

"Little girl, I'm going to adopt you. Would you like that?" He asked her gently, softly. Fi look at him, afraid of how to answer and the chance of angering the person. "It's ok to say 'No', all I ask is that you be honest with me." He added. She thought about it before nodding.

A smile appeared on his lips, "I do not have much entertainment, the TV is mostly static, and the food is questionable." He told her, telling her what he doesn't have. "But I DO have is a roof over our head, a fan and a heater, but most importantly, a big heart. One full of love and care."

Hearing his speech, Fi smiled and hugged him, accepting him. He smiled and hugged her back before placing his jacket over the girl to keep her warm.

As they walked out to the new home, Fi couldn't help but ask,

"What do I call you?"

"Anything, as long as it's not insulting."

"Hm..." She thought then look at the jacket and smiled.

"Thought of something?"

"Zero, My Guardian Knight,"

"Thank you... Princess."


End file.
